Can We Get Through This?
by Mila-bay14
Summary: Edward left her, but she is totally fine with it. Bella is finally going back to where she belongs to get back to some old friends. Will she find someone new to capture her heart or will she go crawling back to the one who broke it?
1. He Left Me

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic. I would love for you to give me some feedback, but try to be a little gentle. I don't think that my little teenage heart could take it. **

**Summary- Edward left her, but she is totally fine with it. Bella is finally going back to where she belongs to get back to some old friends. Will she find someone new to capture her heart or will she go crawling back to the one who broke it?**

Chapter One

He Left Me

I stood there in the middle of the forest staring in the direction that he had just retreated from. I'm not good enough for him? I'M not good enough for him! Oh no, he's not good enough for me. I'm not going to shed any tears over him. He doesn't deserve my sorrow. He had said that I would never see him again and it would be like he was never here. That is a load of bullshit. He can't just expect me to get over our year long relationship overnight, did he? How could I forget all of the kisses? Touches? 'I love you's'? I can't because he thought that I was human and he is vampire. That is where he is totally wrong. I'm not human at all. I am a pure blood wizard and a damn good one at that. So when the day comes I will get my revenge on him. Edward Cullen.

As I started to walk back down the path from which I had just came from moments ago, I heard vicious growling and howling in the distance. I pulled my wand out of the secret compartment of my rain boots, turned around and pointed it at the last person I would find in the woods. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of me with a small smile, and a twinkle in his eyes looking over his half- rimmed glasses down at me. His silvery hair was always nicely kept and the blue robes he always wore seemed greatly familiar.

"Well, hello to you too Isabella. I do suppose that I shouldn't have snuck up on you. That was very rude of me. Please forgive me," he said with the kindest voice that I have ever heard. His voice reminded me a lot of my father. "How was your stay with your Aunt Renee and Uncle Charlie? Are you ready to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Are you ready to see your father again?"

"I'm so sorry Professor Dumbledore. Don't worry about frightening me. I should have been paying more attention for the pop of someone apparating. Slow down Professor. You're asking so many answers from me at once. My stay here in Forks, Washington has been nice and all, but I think that I'm ready to see the towering buildings of London, England. I am very ready to start my last term at Hogwarts. I'm really going to miss the place when I graduate. I can't wait to see my father. How is Sirius by the way?"

"He is doing very well, but will be doing even better to know that his daughter is coming home. Just out of curiosity, are you going to keep your appearance like that or are you going to change back to how you looked before?" Dumbledore was always a curious man. He was also looked up to by many famous witches and wizards all over the world, but to me he was so much more. I didn't think of him as my headmaster; I thought of him as another, very old, great grandfather that I loved oh so much.

"Nah, I think that I will stay like this until everyone realizes that is actually me," I replied mischievously. He just chuckled at my response like I knew he would.

"Well, I think that it's time for you to go and say all of your goodbyes and pack your belongings so that we can fly back to Grimmuald Place. When you are finished I will see you at Newton's Olympic Outfitters." And with a pop he was gone again. As I walked back to the house I could see that it had gotten fairly dark outside. Charlie and Renee were probably worried sick about me. I walked through the door getting ready to feel their wrath.

"Isabella! Where in the hell have you been!" Uncle Charlie shouted in a rage, his face turning a deadly purple and a vain starting to pulsate on his head. "What is the meaning of this note that you left?" I snapped my head back at him with shock.

"WHAT!" I didn't leave a note for Charlie. I didn't even get to go into the house to put my stuff down before Edward dragged me into the woods to 'talk'. I took the note from his outstretched hand and read it out loud.

_**Dear Charlie and Renee,**_

_**I went for a walk with Edward in the woods. I should be back before dark. Dinner is in the fridge.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

"Charlie, did you actually look at the handwriting? Mine is way nicer that this scribbled mess. I could barely read this," I objected while crumbling up the paper and throwing it in the trash. "To just clarify things, I did go into the forest with Edward just to be dumped by him minutes later. Oh and just to get back at him, did you know that his whole family are vampires. Yeah and Jasper tried to kill me on my birthday. Edward left me alone in the woods with no path back to the house. I got scared shitless by Professor Dumbledore, and I'm going back to London to finish my last year at Hogwarts with my friends!" I roared letting the anger take over me and the angry tears slip down my tomato red cheeks.

I ran up the stairs to start packing all of my books, clothes and other personal belongings. It took me an overall hour to pack everything, get my trunk downstairs and stop crying, but I wasn't crying out of sadness. I was overjoyed that I would be seeing all of my crazy relatives and friends again. As soon as I got downstairs, I saw Charlie and Renee sitting by the front door talking quietly. They immediately stopped when they heard me enter the room. Aunt Renee stood up with her car keys in her hands and tears running down her face.

"Do you need a ride? We could give you one so you won't have to worry about the car. We wouldn't mind really. Plus we would really like to see Albus again. It's been so long," she sputtered through her snot filled, heart wrenching sobs.

"I…w…w…would love for you to see me off. Professor Dumbledore told me to meet him at Newton's. How he knew that I worked there, I will never know," I stammered. I really didn't think that they would want to see me off for yelling at them the way that I did. It was such a bitch move, but I couldn't control how I act now that everything was going back to the way things were…or so I thought.

On the drive to the outfitters, I texted everyone, except the Cullen's, that I had been accepted to a Private Boarding School in London. Saying my goodbyes to everyone that reminded me of the Cullen's and Forks High was the hardest thing to do. I knew that it would be a while before I would see them again, if I ever saw them again at all. When I heard the car come to a stop I got out, pulled my black leather jacket on over my v-neck, Byzantium purple sweater dress. I was also wearing black mid-calf leggings with lace at the bottom, and eggplant purple ankle boots with it. My dark mahogany hair was pulled into a side bun with tendrils framing my face. I had done my eye shadow smoky and a little bit of red blush on my cheeks and a red lip. After smoothing my dress, I walked into Newton's with a smile for the last time.

"Hey Bella, what brings you here on your day off?" questioned the typical high school hottie, Mike Newton, son of the owner of Newton's Olympic Outfitters. Mike Newton is a five foot eleven inches with blonde hair that was spiked and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing his work uniform that consisted of a burnt orange polo shirt that said Newton's Outfitters and Mike Newton in dark blue, tan khakis and tennis shoes.

"Hey Mike, I just came to say that…I quite, and I am tired of you asking me out. We will never be together. So stop following me around like some lost puppy and go out with Jessica already. Everyone knows that she has a thing for you and you won't even give the time of day or side wards glance. I'm sorry that I have to be so blunt, but that's just life," I announced. He was frozen with shock for a few minutes before a real reaction came out of him.

"You're quitting? My mom loves you. She says you're basically the only one that really works here. I love you!" He stated. I stared at him like he was crazy for a total of thirty seconds before I burst into quaffs of laughter. As I kept laughing I heard the store bell ring above the door meaning that someone had entered. I stopped laughing immediately.

"That's really sweet Mike, but I know that you don't love me. You love Jessica. You just won't admit it 'cause you're in denial," I stated. I know that I was being harsh, but this is how I really am. Isabella Marie Swan was just a character that I took the roll of.

"Excuse me, but if you are don't mind, I would like to pay for my things," complained a man in his mid-forties. I stepped aside to let the man pay.

"Well, I better get going Mike," I began. "Don't want to be late for my flight back to London."

"Y…yo…you came from London. I thought that you came from Phoenix?" he asked in disbelief

"Mike there is a lot of things that you don't know about me, and you probably never will. Tell everyone else that I love them and I will write to them soon. Oh, and if they see an owl with a letter take it," I rushed as I headed out of the door for the last time. "Here is one thing you can know about me. My name is not Isabella Swan. It's Isabella Black." And with that I was out of the door.

It felt good to tell Mike all of the things that I had been holding in for the last year and a half. Just because I had to act all shy didn't mean I couldn't put people in their place once in a while. When the door closed behind me, I heard the most horrific blubbering noise in my life. I turned to see that it was Aunt Renee bawling on Uncle Charlie's shoulder. He looked as if he was going to burst into tears at any moment. Seeing them embrace in that moment made me think of my mother. She died when I was eight trying to save my life.

_Ten Years Ago_

_"BELLA? BELLA! Oh my god, there you are. Bella, sweetie, I need you to go find your daddy and tell him that we have some company. Okay?" my mom, Michelle Black, asked. My mom sounded so upset, so worried, so concerned about something. The look in her eyes told me that if I didn't do as she had told me, something bad, very, very bad was going to happen. I hugged my mom one more time before I went running around the mansion looking for my father._

_"Daddy, Daddy? Daddy where are you? Mommy is looking for you. Something isn't right," I started to ramble. I then felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth to stop me from screaming. The mystery person turned me around and the tears I had been holding in started streaming down my face._

_"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" my father asked._

_"I think that Mommy is in trouble. She was yelling for me and said that I should find you and tell you that we have company, but when she said it her eyes told me something totally different. They told me that something was wrong and that you need to go and see what is happening and that I should go hide in my hiding spot," I sobbed. I knew that I was wasting time just sitting there rambling, but I had to get it all out before I could let him go. My father's arms slumped to his side as he made a full sprint down the stairs._

_As soon as I couldn't see the top of his head anymore, I ran into my room and into my closet shutting the door on the way. I know that that doesn't seem bright, but magic sure can come in handy. I said the small incantation and a trap door appeared on the floor. I got into the small space with our house elf Leslie, closed and locked the door, and rocked myself back in forth to keep myself calm. Leslie tried to get me to talk to her, but soon found out that I would not be okay until I was in my parents arms, around the fire playing with the dogs, Ingrid and Perris. They were my Olde English Bulldogges. _

_"Crucio!" I heard a man yell. I couldn't recognize the voice, so it must have been the 'company' that my mom was talking about. The sounds of my parents tortured screams terrified me._

_"We swear! We don't know where she is! We haven't seen her in two months!" my mom pleaded. Were they talking about me? Why wouldn't they tell them that I was here? Maybe I could help._

_"Then you leave me no choice. If I can't have her then I will take you," the mystery man stated. Just hearing the man's voice made me cower away; it didn't sound of sweet candy like my mother's or feel like our spring time meadow like my father's. His felt cold and harmful, like if I even looked at him I would end up severely hurt or worse…dead. I then remembered that he said that he would take someone. Who was he taking? My mother? My father? WHO? Another round of screams happened again only these weren't as tortured. Shrieks for my father could be heard from my mother, and I could hear my father shout 'no's' over and over again._

_"Wait no! No, NO! Sirius, take care of our daughter. Tell her that I love her so much and that I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for all of her firsts," my mom's voice faded out. There were more sounds of struggle and more screams. Then the sound of a bang made me squeak and jump, hitting my head on the trap door. All of the feeling that I had been holding in started to flow freely. My quiet whimpers turned into normal cries. Then my normal cries turned into loud sobs. _

_There was a loud pounding over my head that made me jump. I knew right then that someone had fallen into the cures of my closet; after hearing a string of profanities, that someone said the counter curse and unlocked the trap door. Next thing I know is that I am staring into the grave face of my father who was surprisingly once smiling earlier that day. That happiness that was once in his eyes was place with red sadness and determination. His face was stained with tears like mine._

_"Bella, are you alright? Did anyone find you? Of course no one found you. If anyone had found you, you would not be here right now," by now he had started rambling to himself. "Bella, I need you to pack everything that you can into one suit case and one box. Everything else will have to be left behind in the fire. I will tell you what is going on when we leave in two hours okay muffin top," mumbled my father. The minute he pulled me up and started to leave my room to pack, I asked him the one question that I knew somewhere deep down would break him up inside._

_"Daddy, where is my mommy?"_

As I walked up to them, I tried to make all of the emotions that were coming to the forefront go away. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. All of the affection that was happening was making me miss my mother even more than ever before.

"Bella are you ready to go or do you need to go say some more goodbyes?" Dumbledore's kind voice asked. I got some tissues out and blotted my eyes, patted my cheeks and turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. Bye Uncle Charlie. Bye Aunt Renee. I will write to you when we get to Grimmuald, and don't forget that I love you both so much," I said as I hugged them. As I went to take Dumbledore's hand so that we could apparate to my house back in London, I looked at them one last time. "Hey, now it's your turn to come visit us for a while. I'm sure that the muggle world could live without their favorite personal shopper and best chief of police for a few months…or a year. Whatever floats your boat," I said with one last smile. And with that Dumbledore and I were gone with a pop.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Pictures are on my profile. Please review, I would love to hear your feedback. Look out for chapter two. It should be up no later than next Wednesday. **

**Mila-bay14**


	2. They Make me So Mad

**A/N: Thank you to all who read my story. And a big thanks to all of you who read my story. Just knowing that my story is being is at least being read puts a smile on my face. It would really help that you review. I mean it would make me update super duper fast. Like in two days tops. Maybe even a day. Or a couple hours. Let me stop rambling and get on with the chapter. Hope that you like it. **

**P.S.: I said that this chapter would be up no later than Wednesday, and I know that it isn't, but I tried hard and it's only a couple of days late. Don't be too hard on me **** VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**I own: an iPod Nano, two dogs, a laptop and a great imagination**

**I don't own: any of these characters except for the ones that I make up. (Which I will.)**

Chapter Two

They Make me So Mad

Dumbledore and I landed with a pop outside of Grimmuald Place. I looked around the street before saying the incantation while stopping my feet on the ground. I know that I needed to sit down soon before I got sick everywhere, and that would not be pretty.

"Bella, dear, maybe if you stopped swaying you would start to feel better. Plus we need to get into the house," a woman's voice startled me from behind. It was like the person was reading my mind. I turned around and saw the rosy women with straight hair and light brown eyes that I called a second mom. Mrs. Weasley has been there for me since my mother had died. I looked at her with shock that she could recognize me without my black hair and piercing hazel green eyes. She was wearing an indigo blouse, with a tan homemade shawl over it, tucked into a dark brown pleated knee length skirt and black calf high boots. Even for her age she looked stunning. "Oh come on now Bella! Do you honestly think that you could pull the whim over me? You might have changed your appearance, but your voice is the exact same. Also, I made you that dress," she stated. That's right; you can never fool Molly Weasley.

"Molly! Who are you talking to?" asked my two best friends in the whole world. Without them I don't know how I would survive.

Ginny Weasley had dark red hair, which came from her mother, and bright light blue eyes, from her father. Arthur Weasley, her father, died when she was four. I didn't really get to know him because I met Ginny after his death when we were five. Ginny was wearing a golden tunic that has ruffles on the front around the neck and sparkles, a black ruffled skirt that was mid-thigh, black knee length stockings and golden pumps. At least she hasn't lost her sense of fashion while I was gone, same thing with Hermione.

Hermione Granger has golden brown eyes almost hidden behind thick golden lashes. Her dark brown hair, with red and dirty blonde highlights, was pulled up into a high ponytail that swayed with each step that she took. She was wearing a dark wash denim dress, with a leather trench unbuttoned over it, opaque black stockings, silver flats, and a dark blue scarf. Hermione has been my friend since I was five. Actually Ginny, Hermione and I all met at kindergarten. It had been a good day.

_Twelve Years Ago_

_ "Mommy, do you have to go? I mean, are you sure you can't stay with me?" I asked my mom for the hundredth time. It was the first day of kindergarten and I was in a new town. Even at a young age it's hard to settle in new surroundings. My mom did the morning ritual for the first day. She got me up early so that I could wash up and put my hair in high pigtails. I was wearing a white blouse with pink ribbon ruffles at the bottom, hot pink skirt, white leggings and hot pink ballet flats. _

_ "Bella you'll be fine. By the time it's time to leave, you will have two best friends. Okay?" my mother told me in a caring voice. _

_ "You promise?"_

_ "I pinky promise," she stated holding out her pinky finger. I laughed and latched pinkies with her. She ushered me into the classroom before turning to leave. My mom glanced back one more time to give me an assuring smile. I waved one last time and walked into the classroom. The teacher, Mrs. Stewart, was a very nice lady. She wasn't young looking like my mom but she wasn't really old either. While I was looking around I ran into a little girl with dark red hair and light blue eyes that were rimmed red. She looked sad about something._

_ "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going. I'm Isabella by the way, but I go by Bella," I said nicely holding my hand out for her to take it. The girl sniffled and shook my hand while getting up._

_ "It's okay. I'm Ginerva. Are you new here to this town? I have never seen you here before," she sniffled again._

_ "Yeah I moved here about a month ago. How about I call you Ginny? Ginerva sounds so formal and is a mouthful. Not to be all in your personal life, but are you okay? You seem a little upset," I asked in a caring voice. She really did seem upset, but her eyes didn't show so much sadness now._

_ "I just miss my dad a lot. My mom says that he isn't really gone. He will always be in my heart, but not seeing him everyday makes me sad. My mommy says that he's in a closed off bed in the ground sleeping, and he will never wake up," Ginny sobbed. She looked so broken about it. I'll have to ask my mom what someone sleeping in the ground means._

_ "I'm sure it'll get easier to…" I began, but then I was interrupted by a big wall of bushy brown hair. "Ummm…excuse me, but that was very rude of you to start talking while I was talking," I complained._

_ "I'm sorry, but it seems that there is something wrong with this girl. Oh, and I'm Hermione," the bush girl now called Hermione started. She then gasped really loud. "Were you bullying her?" she asked with shock._

_ "No, she wasn't bullying me. I just won't ever see my father again. He fell asleep when I was four. I'm five now. By the way, my name is Ginerva, but you can call me Ginny," she stated with a small smile my way._

_ "I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella," I stated proudly. Then we all laughed. I looked at the girls that stood in front of me and smiled even wider. "So Ginny are you going to be okay now?" I asked._

_ "Yeah, I'm okay," she answered with a smile. Seeing Ginny smile made me that much happier. She seemed so energetic with a smile._

_ "I would love to," Hermione said_

_ "No thanks. I think that I will draw a picture instead," I said. They both asked if they could be my models and I said sure. I think that form that point on is when our friendship starts, and I hope that it never ends. When my mom came to pick me up later that day, I shot off with how my day went right after she left._

_ "Mommy, guess what?" I shouted when we went into the car._

_ "Bella, there is no need to shout, and what?" she scolded. That's right; I wasn't a loud to shout in the car. That was a big no-no._

_ "Sorry mommy, I forgot. I…um…made new best friends today. The dark red headed girl, her name is Ginerva Weasley, but you can call her Ginny, and the brown headed girl, her name is Hermione Granger," I stated with a smile on my face._

_ "See, I knew that you would have two new friends by the time I came and picked you up," she gloated._

_ "Mommy, if you're going to say 'I told you so', could you get it over with?" I whined._

_ "Bella you know that you are a little smartass? I told you so," she smirked_

_ "Mommy, you owe me a dollar for swearing," I stated. She then started to laugh at me while driving home._

"Hey Molly, who is that standing by Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. I wonder if Hermione and Ginny will recognize me just by my voice. I mean, it has been a year we've seen each other.

"Wow Hermione, you can't even recognize me. I'm sure that I don't look that different besides my eyes and hair. What about you Ginny? Are gonna go all 'Oh my gosh! It's Bella!' on me?" I complained.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! How are you? When did you get back? What did you do to your hair and eyes?" Hermione bombarded me with questions.

"Let her breathe 'Mione. You have only seen her for what…three minutes and you're already at it. Can't you wait till we get into the house?" Ginny complained. She was the one who always tried to wait for the right time to do things. "Hey Bella, how are you? Your hair looks so good with that eye color, but I like it better the other way."

"I knew that I forgot to do something when molly recognized me," I remembered. I closed my eyes and changed my appearance my appearance to back how I originally looked. My straight black hair and piercing green eyes. When I opened my eyes again, everyone had smiles on their face. It was then that I knew that I was truly home, right where I was supposed to be. I smiled back at them, then turned around and started to walk up the steps of Number 12 Grimmuald Place. When I didn't hear the sound of heels clicking on concrete and robes swishing around, I turned around to see what the holdup was. "Are you guys coming or are you going to just stand out here in the winter snow?"

I bent down to get the key from under the mat and murmured to myself, "We need to find a different place for this damn key."

"And you young lady need to watch your language. Just because you are eighteen doesn't mean that I will allow you to curse in my house," the voice I was longing to hear whispered in my ear. When I looked up I saw my father with a huge grin on his face. I shot up like a beanstalk and hugged him so hard I almost broke him in half.

"Oh you don't know how much I have missed you dad!" I whispered back.

"Same here Bella. Same here. So do you want to tell us about your trip?" he asked as we walked through the house and sat down on the couch.

"Nah. I think that I'm just going to go upstairs, unpack and chill. Are Harry and Ron up there?" I asked while taking my hair out of my bun so that I wouldn't have a hairpin headache later the next day.

"Yeah they are having an all boy pajama party of some sort. All I know is that if they don't keep it down I'm going to make everyone go home," we heard Molly say from the kitchen.

"Well, good evening everyone. I will see you all tomorrow morning. I'm gonna head upstairs and unpack. I probably won't be back down for the rest of the night," I announced while walking up the stairs. About halfway up I heard modern music blaring through one of the doors on the second floor. Walking on the landing towards the noise I put my hair up in a loose ponytail letting fly a ways go all around my face not really caring how I looked.

Once I got there I saw almost all of the Gryffindor boys in loose pajama bottoms and nicely fitted t-shirts. I leaned against the door and sighed in content. Yup this is definitely where I want to be…no wait…this is where I need to be. What ruined my moment of loving to be back was when all of the guys started to make farting sound like they were back in the fourth grade.

"Oh that's really immature," I said in a repulsed tone. "I mean seriously who does shit like that still. Come on guys we are basically graduating this year. Grow the hell up!" The first people to notice me were Neville, Dean and Seamus. Oh boy.

"Bella!" they shouted while running… no sprinting towards me. I moved out of the way just in the nick of time. Neville, Dean and Seamus ended up on top of each other, in a very compromising position, with a thud.

"One more time. I am giving you boys one more time to settle down or you all are sleeping outside!" Molly yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I just stood there shaking with laughter, but I couldn't hold it in for long. I ended up holding onto the door for support to keep myself standing. From seeing the guys fall on top of each other and hearing Molly yell at them was too much for me to handle.

Once I was done wiping the tears from my eyes, careful not to smudge my makeup, I turned to look at the rest of the. In all of the commotion, Cormac McLaggen turned off the music and it was dead silent.

"What? I thought that that was really fun…"I was then thrown to the ground by Harry and Ron. "Okay. I've been standing there for a good five minutes and now you decide that you are going to jump on me? Nice guys, nice."

Harry Potter is one of my best guy friends. Some people think that I am going out with Harry, but it's not true. Sure Harry looked good. He has shaggy black hair and smoky grey eyes. He has a lean, muscular build, but not too muscular. I noticed that he was starting to grow a beard.

Ron Weasley was my other best guy friend. To me he is like the big, over protective brother that I have grown into a love hate relationship with. Ron has spiky red hair and green eyes. Oh yes my 'brother', Ron, is a real hot head. He has a bulky muscular build, sort of like Emmett, but not as big. Or scary. After taking in on how they looked, I realized that we were still on the floor; I was in a dress and had broken my favorite Jimmy Cho ankle boots. I am no longer happy, I am now pissed. These cost me a fortune.

"GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Harry and Ron scrambled up off the floor pulling me with them.

"Bella please keep your voice down. We don't want to sleep outside with the blizzard," Ron said.

"KEEP MY VOICE DOWN! KEEP MY VOICE DOWN! WHY SHOULD I KEEP MY VOICE DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID!" I stormed halfway up the stairs only to feel someone pull my arm and turn me around. It just had to be Malfoy. Why does god hate me so much? "And what do you want Malfoy? Have I disrupted you sleep?" I seethed looking down. When I looked up, I realized just how close we were standing. His once hard and cold light grey eyes were, now liquid and warm with concern, staring at my bright green ones. I glared at him long and hard before I broke loose of his hold and walked up a couple of steps backwards.

"Why don't you tell us all what happened so that we could fix your stupid girl problem?" Malfoy sneered. There is the Malfoy I have come to know over the years. I glared even harder at him.

"YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS! MY PROBLEM IS THE WAY YOU SAY 'HELLO' GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN' AND 'NICE TO HAVE YOU BACK BELLA! WE MISSED YOU'! INSTEAD YOU JUMP ON ME AND IN THE PROCESS BREAK MY FAVORITE FIFTEEN HUNDRED DOLLAR JIMMY CHO LIMITED EDITION ANKLE BOOTS!"

"Woman would you calm down! You aren't the only one in this house you know."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO D…" I was then interrupted by Malfoy. My face flushed red as I turned around and walked up the stairs not saying anything else. I opened my door and walked in. Right before I closed it I notice that Malfoy's room is right next to mine. Oh great. What more can I deal with tonight?

**Oooooh cliffy. And Draco's in the story. YAY! The very important note that I need all of you to know it that all of the links on my page are ritards and for the pictures to show up you have to copy and paste the websites into the address bar. I know that it is a lot of work but it will be worth it. **** Give me a couple of days and I should have chapter three up for you to read with tons of drama. Please hit that little button that says review. Please please please! It would really help me if you gave me some feedback on how the story is going.**


	3. Memories, Late Night Singing, and Skinny

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. Well I'm not going to ramble this time. So on with the story. **

**WARNING! WARNING!: There is a slight lemon in this chapter. WARNING! WARNING!**

**I own: Samsung solstice, Ipad, and mini coupe.**

**I don't own: twilight, harry potter or any of the songs. I know sad. **

Chapter Three

Memories, Late Night Singing, and Skinny Dippin'

I can't believe that Draco Malfoy, the boy that hates my family and me, just kissed me to make me shut up. That is so wrong. As I unpacked I heard a loud banging sound come from outside my door. Oh great, what could it be now? I opened the door to get trampled by Hermione, Ginny and Luna. I got up and looked into their faces. Oh no, they have that look. It doesn't look like I'm getting any sleep tonight.

Luna is another one of our good friends. Hermione and I meet her through Ginny. They meet at a depression counselor's office back in the second grade. Luna's mother was a wizarding scientist, and died from an experiment that went wrong. That is one thing we have in common. Ginny, Luna and I have lost someone very close to us. Luna is an ordinary girl that just wants to live a normal wizarding life. She has natural blonde hair that is in a bob and hazel green eyes. She is strikingly beautiful, but not as intimidating as Rosalie. As I started for my bed, I felt something soft hit my back.

"What the he…" I started but then remember what Sirius had said outside. "Heck. What the heck is this?" I asked while holding the Victoria's Secret pajama set. I noticed that they were wearing the same exact thing as I was holding only in different colors. Mine was a solid blue shirt with different shades of blue striped pajama bottoms. Luna's is a black shirt with black butterflies on the bottoms. Hermione's is a pink with different shades of pink striped on the pants. I looked at the articles of clothing and looked back at them. "No way. Nope. Nuh-huh! I'm not wearing this!"

"Well we already took all of your sweatshirts and sweatpants. Sooooo you have no choice. Trust us you will look good in it," Ginny snickered. What? They had all of my lounge clothes. Lounges clothes are supposed to be old clothes that you never wear out of the house anymore. This just happened to be all of my gym clothes. NO! I knew that I wouldn't win this battle of the clothes, so I just stomped into my bathroom to shower off all of the grime from earlier that day and change.

My bathroom is a soft orange that glows when the sun hits it just right. When I turned thirteen I told Sirius that I didn't want a tub anymore so he transformed it into a huge shower with a glass door. There is one sink on one side and a vanity covered with all of my makeup on the other. To think of it, I designed my whole part of the house. Hmmm, I wonder how Draco likes the bright pink and dark purple in his room. Once I got out of the bathroom I admired my room. It looked just the way I left it a year ago. My room is almost all blue and white with accents of lime green. In the corner of my room in a huge bay window with a window sweat and a desk on against the wall next to it. I have to say that it was the perfect room to have girl parties, chill, and write songs. I can remember the very first song that I had ever written.

_Three Years Ago_

_ I was sitting on my bed while Ginny told me that she saw Dean and Parvati getting all hot and heavy in the backseat of his car. Hermione tried to tell me that he was up to no good, but would I listen to her? No, I didn't because I'm stupid and I thought that I could change him. Obviously I can't if he cheated on me not just once, from what I heard, but four times. Am I that dumb or is he just that slick. When I looked back up at Ginny she ran over to hug me._

_ "You know that it's okay to cry Bella. No one is here besides you, me, and Hermione, and she is already sleeping. So just go ahead and let it out if you need to," Ginny comforted. _

_ "I'm not gonna cry Ginny. You and I both know that it takes a lot more than me finding out that Dean is cheating on me to cry. I'll do something much better. I'll write a song about it," I say triumphantly. _

_ Ginny and I spent the rest of the night coming up with lyrics for my song. I knew that as soon as we were finished I would have to do something with the song to get over Dean. I had a perfect idea. Before I went to sleep I went into my closet to pick out my outfit for the next night. I was going to take Ginny's advice and finally sing at the teen bar, Calamari's Taboo Exotic Hypnotica, and sing. I am so happy that everyone from school will be there tomorrow for Talent/Karaoke Night. Dean isn't gonna know what hit him. Searching for the abundance amount of clothes in my closet, I found the most drop dead gorgeous outfit for such occasion. It was a pink shirt that said 'DIG IT' in dark blue, black skinny jeans, and pink heels. Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow night to come._

_ The day could not end any faster. I just want to get out of my school uniform, put my pj's on, and eat ice cream until I explode, but I can't do that. I have to get ready for the night that was ahead of me. I got out of the shower, blow-dried my hair, and curled it. I think to go nicely with my outfit and song I am going to put half of my hair up and leave the rest down to fall over my shoulders. I was putting on my shoes when I heard the girls burst in._

_ "Bella are you sure you want to wear that? I mean you look cute and all, but don't you want to pull out the big guns and wear that flirty dress that you bought last week?" Ginny asked. I know that she is trying to help, but she didn't really hear all of the song. The song is country, light and heartfelt. The dress that I bought is anything but that. It's loud, sexy, showy, and over the top. I bought it for the fall/summer dance that we were going to have in a week. Great, now I have to find a new date._

_ "You know that I'm saving that dress for the dance. By the way could you guys help me find the most perfect date. I can't go with Dean since I'm about to breakup with him in T-minus, oh shit, we only have three minutes to get there. Come on!" we ran all the way to the club and made it just in the nick of time. I swear that we get lucky every time that we are running late for something. _

_ "First up we have Bella Black performing an original song called White Liar!" announced Cormac McLaggen._

_ "Good luck Bella!"_

_ "Sing your heart out girl" There was al lot of people in the club and I have to say that I was a little nervous. I then noticed that Dean was sitting in the back making out with Cho. Three seats in front of them were Angelina, Parvati, and Katie. Sitting in the very front row on the far left were Alicia and Padma. It is truly sad that he was cheating on all of them with each other. That's okay, I am so going to get him back. I took the mic into my hands and looked straight at the back where he was sitting._

_ "This song is for you, Dean, and I sure do hope that you understand what I mean from it," I said into the mic. There was whoops and hollers from all over the place. I took my guitar into my hands and began to play the first cords._

"_**Hey white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time.**_

_**And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of your tongue like turpentine.**_

_**And I don´t know why white liar. **_

_**You better be careful what you do, I wouldn´t wanna be in your shoes. **_

_**If they ever found you out, you better be careful what you say. **_

_**It never really added up any way, I got friends in this town.**__"As I got off of the stage, I made sure that I put a spell on my guitar to keep playing, and made my way through the crowd right towards Dean. His face when form a smile to a shocked look to a frown. I guess that he didn't like the message I was giving him. I sat down right in his lap making him squirm under me._

"_**Hey white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time.**_

_**And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of your tongue like turpentine.**_

_**And I don´t know why, White liar.**_

_**You said you went out to a bar, and walked some lady to her car.**_

_**But your face has more to tell, cuz my cousin saw you on the street.**_

_**With a red head named Katie, turns out you don´t lie too well.**__"____I got off of his lap and pointed right at Katie as I said the last line. Hearing everyone gasp at what I had just said almost made my day._

"_**Hey white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time.**_

_**And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of your tongue like turpentine.**_

_**And I don´t know why, White liar.**_

_**Here´s a bombshell just for you.**_

_**Turns out I´ve been lying too.**__" I stood up and grabbed the first guy that was in my reach. It just so happened to be none other than Draco Malfoy. Great. I was kind of hoping that I would grab Neville, but I guess not. This should make class awkward for us since we are partners. After kissing Malfoy during the small instrumental, I turned back to him and glared long and hard._

"_**Now I´m a white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time.**_

_**And it spreads just like a fire, slips off of my tongue like turpentine.**_

_**And I don´t know why, White Liar.**__" I whispered the last two words into the mic and shoved it into his chest. I calmly walked up to the stage, retrieved my guitar and bowed. Everyone went crazy. I don't think that I had ever been red in the face in my life. Everyone kept saying that no one would be able to top my performance. Just hearing that made me really think about all of the other song ideas that I had, but thought that they were really silly. The rest of the night was filled with more talents, comedy and dancing. I didn't see Dean for the rest of the night, but I did notice that all of the girls were dancing with me saying 'thank you for making me see the truth' and 'thank you for discreetly telling me that he was using all of us just to get into out pants.'_

_ "I'm glad that I could do that. I don't think that he will be messing with any other girls anytime soon."_

"Bella? Hello, is anyone in upstairs? There should cause they left their light on!" Ginny shouted. Hermione started to giggle at her statement.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny Ginny. I was just thinking about the first song that I wrote in here."

"Yeah that was such an awesome day"

"Hey Bella, do you think that you could sing a song for us? Just for old times' sake," Hermione pleaded. I looked at them both knowing that they had planned this. I got up and grabbed my guitar from its hideaway in my closet.

"I would love to darling." I heard a creaking in the hallway. I knew that they just couldn't resist. "Come on in boys. I know that you all want to hear to. Plus I think that you all have a present for me." Next thing I know I'm holding my favorite shoes. The heels were fixed and looked as good as new. Aw man, now I have to apologize. "Aw guys. You make me blush. Now I feel all bad for yelling at you," I said acting hurt. They all started to laugh. "Well, you want to hear a song, what do you want to hear?"

"Oooooh! Can you sing that song that you wrote for me? I never got to hear it before you left." Hermione pleaded. I smiled at her and started to play the first chords. I had written this song with Hermione and Ron's relationship in mind. Their relationship was always awkward.

"_**I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night, and I count the colors in his eyes. He'll never fall in love he swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair. I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong, and I don't think it ever crossed his mind. He tells a joke I fake a smile.**_

_**That I know all his favorite songs, and I could tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie.**_" How Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap against his chest just made the lyrics of the song that much more true. I could always see the way they looked at each other. It was a look of longing, want and hunger. I know that look all too well now._****_

"He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? He sees everything black and white, never let nobody see him cry. I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine.

I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie." I saw that they had gotten up and left the room. I guess that I will see her tomorrow. There goes the girl time now I stuck here with just the boys, Ginny, Luna, and Dragon Boy._****_

"He stands there then walks away. My God, if I could only say, I'm holding every breathe for you. He'd never tell you but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but my heart. First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful", so I put on my make up and pray for a miracle.

Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green. He loves to argue oh and it kills me. His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if I love him… If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie." I looked up from my guitar to find a pair of liquid grey eyes staring at me. Draco and I were going to have to talk before he starts to put his mask back on for school. I had a feeling that something was bothering him, but he wasn't going to let anyone know. I could see it all in his eyes.

"So… does anyone have any requests?" I said looking around the room with a smile. While waiting for an answer I played some random chords that I thought sounded really pretty together.

"Baby we used to go out!" Luna suddenly shouted. I gave her a confused look, still playing the same chord.

"What?" everyone asked in confusion.

"Bella you've been playing that same chord for over a year. I thought that I would give you some help on some lyrics," she explained. Oh that makes a lot more sense. "Baby we used to go out. Walk on the beach, walk down the street to the park. Now we just sit around your house."

"We're a disaster when we're together. We're like tornadoes and volcanoes in the summer weather. Hurricanes…" Ginny said.

"Hurricanes," I echoed.

"Misty autumn rain…"

"Misty rain," I echoed again. I have to say that this song is turning out really good. The lyrics went wonderful with the music.

"I don't like to be alone. Baby, come back to where you belong. My love, my boyfriend." The three of us ended. Ginny and I looked at Luna waiting for more lyrics to the song.

"What? That's all I got. You have to come up with the rest Bella," she exclaimed.

"Well I don't know about you but I think that I'm gonna go for a midnight swim. Anyone want to come with?" I asked. I got up to get my old bathing suit out of my top dresser drawer. It is a light blue and black sting halter bikini with black and white beads on the string of the halter. I turned around and saw that everyone had left besides Draco Malfoy. I guess it was just going to be him and me. I imagined my bikini on me and walked past him to get my towel and go down to the pool. I absolutely love our pool it is huge with a hot tub and crystal clear blue water. The only lights in the pool room were the pool lights glowing a set of purple, green and orange. I heard the pool room door close behind me. I turned around and saw Draco had changed. He started to sprint towards the water, but fooled be by picking me up over his shoulder and throwing me in before jumping in himself. That is the first time I had ever seen Malfoy show affection of any kind to anyone. I screeched out of shock of how cold the water actually was. I guess Sirius didn't keep the pool heater on all of the time.

I popped back up gasping for breath and pushing my hair off of my face. Draco popped up laughing at my reaction. I glared at him and splashed water in his face.

"It's not funny. I could have died. You don't just…" I exclaimed. I was then pushed up against the wall of the pool staring into his eyes. They were clouded with what looked like lust and a lot of it at that.

"You don't just what Bella?" he asked. I knew what he was trying to do. If he wanted to play then let the games begin.

"You don't just pick a girl up and throw her into a pool without getting some kind of reaction from her," I said. I then dunked underwater and pulled his trunk off running out of the pool. I guess I didn't run fast enough because I was back in it up against the same damn wall.

"And where do you think that you're going with my swim trunks?" he smirked.

"Oh…um…I was going to…um…to…um…"I stopped mid-sentence. I noticed how close we were and our lips were almost touching. The soft glow of the pool lights glistening off of our wet bodies. "Um…to put them…um…shit…if you're going to kiss me go ahead."

Our lips crashed together, tongues fighting for dominance. I felt his hand slide up my back and start to untie my bathing suit top. His hands felt so nice sliding up and down my back. He lifted me up onto the edge of the pool. My legs automatically spread apart for him to stand in-between them. His hands ran up and down my thighs making my core ache for him. The only thing in the way was my bathing suit bottoms. The fire coursing through my body was almost unbearable. Draco started to take off my bottoms when I heard the switch of a light turn on. Oh shit.

**I know, you're probably thinking '¿Por qué tenemos otro acantilado?'(Why do we have another cliffy?) I hope that you liked it. There's something goin' on with Draco and Bella that happened before. Leave a review telling me what you think that it is, and who should catch them in the pool room. There are more pictures on my page that you will have to copy and paste. Stay tuned for chapter four. I don't own the songs White Liar and I'd Lie. All of the credit goes to Miranda Lambert and Taylor Swift. The lyrics that are not in bold/italics are from a song that I wrote.**

**My story recommendation for the week is ****Children of Saturn, Book I: What Have We Done by NessieCullen9.**


	4. Tough Thoughts

**A/N: Okay, please don't kill me. I know that I have neglected the story for a while, but I was sick, my laptop is still being a butthead and I was grounded, but it wasn't my fault. Here is chapter four. I hope that you like it.**

**I own: a horse, 3 fish, and all of the Disney classical movies. XD**

**I don't own: twilight, harry potter, and any songs in here. **

**P.S. Draco was not still naked when the person walked in. Bella helped him back into his swim trunks.**

Chapter Four

Tough Thoughts

We were so close. Oh man, were we close. I ducked underwater before I heard the pool room door open. I pulled my bottoms the little ways they were up, put my top back on, and helped Draco in his shorts.

"Hey _Malfoy. _Have you seen Bella? I thought that she was going for a midnight swim," sneered someone. I swam over to the secret passage that led to the changing rooms, making sure that I was still underwater.

"I think she went to the bathroom," was the last thing I heard before I went totally through the passage. I got out of the water gasping from the lack of oxygen. I squeezed all of the water out of my hair while walking out of the bathrooms. Oh great, Dean was here…in his swim trunks. Yup I think that it is time to go to bed.

"Oh hey Dean, are you going and the others going to join us?" I asked. They both looked right at me with their eyes bulging from their sockets. I really had no idea what I looked like right now. I took a running start and jumped into the middle of the pool. I swam over to the edge and looked up at Dean. Then the door opened and everyone else came in. I saw that Luna and Ginny was looking between Dean, Draco, and I. "Okay girls hot tub. Guys the volleyball net in the storage room. Why don't you set it up while we catch up" I walked over to the wall and turned on the hot tub to get it nice and hot. I snapped my fingers and Kreacher was in front of me.

"Kreacher lives to serve the house of Black. How may I be of assistance this evening Master Bella?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher, how many times do I have to ask you to just call me Bella? I'm not like my father, who I know that you despise, but Kreacher could you bring us some cocktails please. We are having a pool party. Oh, and make sure you don't get caught by my father or Molly. Thank you Kreacher." And with a snap of his fingers he was gone. Two seconds later he was back with a tray of assorted liquors and alcohol. I took four dirty martinis, sipping from a glass and handing the others to Ginny, Luna, and Hermione.

"So…Bella, what was with you and Draco when we walked in? Dean looked pretty upset at the fact that you two were the only ones in the pool," Ginny asked with curiosity.

"Well it started with when he ran at me…" I went into full detail over what had just happened in the span of twenty minutes. All of them were sitting there with their mouths gaping open.

"So you like him?" Luna asked.

"Well I don't know. Even after all of the things that we had done with each other before I left…" I trailed off. Oops. I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone. Now I'm in trouble.

"Bella, what do you mean 'even after all of the things we had done with each other'? Are you keeping something from us?" Hermione whisper shouted. She gave me the death glare that meant if I didn't tell her what was going on right now then she was going to either tell Molly or Sirius. I took a deep breath and began my story.

"Well, you know how when I broke up with Dean, during my song I kissed Draco. Not meaning to of course. I was just reaching for the guy closest to me. I was kind of hoping that it was Neville or Seamus. Anyway after that we had been meeting secretly just to get to know each other a little more. Oh, did you know that his favorite color is periwinkle blue?" I knew that I was rambling and getting odd looks from my girls, but I had to get it all out of my system before I could explode.

"So basically you are telling me that when you said that you were going to the library you were really going to meet Draco in a broom closet for some nookie," Ginny asked. Of course she would think that. Draco is the school player. He was always seen coming out of the broom closet with some girl. Or girls, if he was in the mood. The thing is that Draco hadn't gotten any nookie since the night I had kissed him.

"No! What do you take me for? Some kind of a whore! I have been going to the library. That is where we meet. Plus he hasn't gotten any nookie since I first kissed him. We meet in the more secluded part of the library for privacy to…"

"Yeah, privacy for snogging your faces off!" Hermione scoffed loudly.

"Oh so that's why when you come to lunch, dinner, or the room you are all smiles and your lips are all red and swollen! Well I guess he is better than any other Slytherin boy!" Luna rambled loudly. I heard the noise of a volleyball game behind become silent. Man, why does this always happen to me!

"Luna, keep your voice down! I don't want the whole house to know about this…this…whatever this is!" I whisper shouted. I turned around and looked at the guys with a smirk on my face. "Hello boys, who's winning the game?"

"My team is. Twenty-five to nine!" shouted Harry and Ron happily. That made me upset that they would gloat over Draco's loss. I mean, I know they don't like him all that much, but come on; they could try to be a little nicer.

"Okay," I said standing on the edge of the pool. "'Cause I'm going to join the losing team." I flipped into the pool and swam over to Draco. I tugged on his swim trunks so that they would hand dangerously low on his hips. I popped to the surface sputtering water from my mouth. Harry tossed the volleyball to me so that I could start the next round.

After a while I had Draco's team up by one making the score twenty-six to twenty-five. Once I hit a few more bumps, Harry's team called it quits. We all dried off and headed down to the basement for a couple of movies. On the way down, I stopped by the hall bathroom and waited for Draco to walk by. I grabbed his arm and pushed him against the now closed door.

"We need to talk…like now," I said. I chanted a silencing spell on the room just in case we ended up yelling. I wouldn't want to wake up the house at three in the morning. After twenty minutes, our shouting became quiet talking.

"Well, I really am sorry that I had to tell them, but they were going to find out anyways," I apologized.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. Deep down I knew that you were going to have to tell them. I just didn't want to believe it," he apologized.

"Look at us. We are in a bathroom arguing like some old married couple, and it seems to have been this way since the week you and I have started to have our secret meetings in the library."

"That's because we have been arguing since the week you and I started to have our secret meeting in the library."

"Don't you sass me boy," I whispered as I walked out of the bathroom. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my neck.

"I'll." Kiss. "Do." Kiss. Kiss. "What." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. "I." Kiss "Want," he whispered huskily in my ear running his nose along my jaw line. It sent shivers down my spine. We walked in to find the rest of the group watching The Exorcists. Why was it that the boys always chose a scary movie? Why couldn't they choose a good suspense movie …like The Sixth Sense. Draco took the last spot on the couch making me sit on the floor next to Blaise, Draco's friend. I ended up going to sleep up going to sleep on the middle of the movie. A couple of hours later I woke up with a shriek of terror from the dream I had just had. The light flicked on as everyone crowded around me.

"Bella what happened? Tell us what is wrong!" Ron shouted at me. I could feel the tears down my cheeks as I rocked myself back and forth with my chin resting on my knees. I opened my mouth to answer him, but nothing came out. It was like I had no vocal chords at all.

"Aww…is whittle Wella scared of the wig wag wovie?" Blaise cooed. I whipped my head around to see him clutching his stomach with laughter. I stood up, shocking the hell out of Ron and Harry, and slapped him across the face. Feeling satisfied I walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed and locked the door and fell on my head with a soft thud.

My dream just had to be wrong. Surely the Cullen's couldn't be wizards. If they were I would have heard of about them a long time ago. If they do come to Hogwarts then I hope that they don't recognize me. I don't think that I could take Edward back, even though I loved him. Then again maybe I was losing my touch. Maybe my dreams weren't going to come true anymore. I don't know, maybe I'm just losing my head. I really don't know what to do anymore. I guess I will just deal with it in the morning.

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better, and something crawling up my back and licking my ear. I pushed the object of off me and rolled over to see what the thing was. The object just happened to be a little, white kitten with big, bright blue eyes, a big, fluffy tail, and a pink, button nose. A soft meow escaped its mouth as it rubbed against my arm. I picked up the kitten and found a note tied around its neck with a baby blue pink bow.

**Dear Isabella Black, **

** Happy Birthday!**

** I hope that you have a wonderful one.**

** Sincerely,**

** Draco Malfoy**

** P.S. I'm sorry that it is a couple of days late. I need you to come to my room and **_**TALK**_**. ASAP!**

I just stared at the note. Draco had gotten me this cute kitten. Aw shucks. Now I have to get him something way better for Christmas.

As I walked down the stairs with the kitten in my arms, I could hear loud talking coming from the kitchen. When I walked in they got quiet.

"Bella dear would you like something to eat or do you want to just stand there staring at us?" Molly asked in a motherly voice.

"More like glaring," I heard Blaise say. When I walked past him to sit down, I smacked him on the heard really hard. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"That was for being an ass last night when I was seriously having a panic attack," I said smugly. I sat in between Luna and Harry listening to their conversation. When Kreacher sat down the cheese omelet in front of me I ate thinking about how the rest of the week was going to play out. It shouldn't be too interesting. We get on the train to Hogwarts in three days.

**Well here it finally is. I am so sorry that it seems that I have neglected my story, but I am constantly thinking about it at school. My mom isn't going to let me update for a while 'cause of my grades and all of the test that I have to take this week. I will try to have another update by no later than next week. I hope every American had an amazing Thanksgiving. I sure did. Please review, it helps me know that my story is at least being liked by some people. Maybe. Possibly. **

**My story recommendation for this week is Last Tango in Forks by AwesomeSauce76. If you love a good dirty, naughty, raunchy love story about Bella and Edward then this is the story for you. I absolutely love this story. Please go give this person some love.**


	5. The Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: I really have no excuse as to why I haven't updated this story in almost a year besides that I've had a major writers block. That is all basically. Sooo… on with the story. **

**P.S. don't forget to check for the outfits and other stuff on my profile.**

Chapter 5

The Return to Hogwarts

"Hey, Bella, when do you want to head out to get our supplies?" Ginny asked me as we were walking back up the stairs after breakfast. I hadn't really thought about it. In reality I hadn't even looked at my letter to see what I would need for my last year there.

"Give me about an hour I'll be ready to go," I told her. As I saw everyone go to their respective rooms, I snuck over to Draco's and quietly tapped on the door. As I was being pulled into the room a silencing spell was being put up.

"I'm glad you came to my room Bella. I was wondering if we could talk about how this year is going to go between the both of us," Draco spoke quietly. What did he mean talk about how this year is going to go. He made it seem like the little fling that we had going on was a job. Well, if I really think about it, between all of the sneaking around and keeping secrets from our friends… it was a job.

"Umm… I was thinking about that too. I think we should stop what we are doing until we both think that we could go exclusive. I mean, what if one of the new kids catches my eye. I don't want to seem like I'm tied down to someone when I'm not. I also think that we should go back to…" I was interrupted by him kissing me passionately on the lips. His tongue asking for entrance with the both of us fighting for dominance. I push him off of me gasping for breath. I could feel that my cheeks were red with shock. His grey eyes were dark with lust, but were quickly returning to their cold demeanor that he always kept going.

"Oh, well I was going to say we should tell our friends and by friends I mean you tell Harry and Weaselbee and I tell Blaise, but… umm… your plan sounds… umm… better than mine," he stuttered.

"Well, what did you think? We would go exclusive, start going to Hogsmead every weekend, get married, have kids, grow old together, and die while holding hands sitting on our front porch in our rocking chairs," I laughed.

"Ha ha. Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking. I must have hit my head or something. Ha."

"Draco you can be weird sometimes. Oh, and thank you for the kitten. It was really sweet. You didn't have to do that," I said while walking to the door and lifting the charm.

"No problem," he mumbled. As I walked down the hallway and into my room I could hear all the girls' coo-ing at my kitten.

"Ok, I know that we are all close and everything, but y'all got to get the hell out of my room so that I can get ready," I said with a smirk on my face. I got into the shower and cleaned up to start my day. I towel dried my hair and left it down to me in its natural slightly wavy state. I went to my closet to choose. I put on my blue halter top with my grey cardigan on over it, my Balmain jeans, my Mui Mui heels, my grey scarf, and my black and blue studded belt. I was stuffing my phone, wallet, and sunglasses into my bag when I heard a knock at the door.

"Bells," I heard Ginny whine. "Are you ready yet? It's been well over two hours and everyone is starting to think that you died in the shower or got lost in your closet…" I grabbed my jacket and apparated down stairs to the door.

"Come on guys! Let's go! We are already late as it is. I would like to get back in time to make dinner with Kreacher. Plus, the guys that don't live here need to get their things together and go home." Molly shouted next to me. She was wearing a green and navy blouse with a black jacket over it, wool trouser pants, and black stilettos. She was carrying the aqua handbag that I had given her last Christmas. I could see her wedding ring gleaming in the dimly lit hallway. I always wondered how Mr. Weasly proposed to Molly. I hope that when I find the right guy that out marriage will turn out as good as theirs because they always seem happy. I could tell that I had shocked her with my sudden appearance. "Oh, just because you are of age doesn't mean you have to whip your wand out for everything Bella! Between you, Harry, Ron, Fred and George I don't think I could take it," Molly scolded

"Sorry Molly," I whispered.

"It's Bella that you are waiting on. She's locked her bedroom door," I heard Ron respond from the kitchen with his mouth full. I mentally thanked him for reminding me that it was locked. I silently said the incantation to unlock it. God I loved messing with people.

"How could I be locked in my room when I am standing right next to your mother Ronald? Gosh do you ever stop eating?" I spoke up. He looked up from the Daily Profit to see that I was standing right in front of him.

"Bloody Hell Bells you look great. Where have you been hiding that sexy little num…? OW!" He yelled as Hermione hit him across the head with her black handbag. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with the baseball jacket that I had sent to her while I was away, a pair of tight low rise jeans with a tan belt on over it, a pair of TOMs, a tube scarf, and a cap. She was adjusting her sunglasses glaring at him. "What did I say? Why am I always the one to get hit on the side of the head?" Ron whined

"Because you are the only one who would say something that stupid Ronald. Oh, Bella. Wait, if you are here then why is Ginny and Luna banging on your door begging you to come out?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know I've been down here with dumb, dumber, dumberer and the big dumby," I laughed.

"Who?"

"Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise," I laughed. "By the way Hermione, I don't think you could have found a better outfit. You look absolutely stunning!" I shouted walking out of the room passing Ron on the way.

"Bloody Hell!" THWAK! "Aw, come one Mum. What was that for?"

"You had best learn to control that foul language in my house Ronald Bilius Weasly. I don't even know where you learned these words," Molly scolded at Ron as she looked at her husband. Mr. Weasly looked away sheepishly. Everyone knew that he had a bad habit using foul language.

"Sorry Mum," Ron apologized. Once I got to the second landing I could see Draco and Blaise coming out of Draco's room wearing almost identical outfits. They were both wearing a white t-shirt a some sort of graphic design, denim jeans, a grey jacket and black converse. As I was passing them I picked up on what they were talking about.

"Man, why would you do that to yourself? I mean, yeah she's smokin hot, which one of her friends isn't, but she's a Gryffindor. There is no way that relationship would have worked out. It's best if you just forget about her. It seems like she's going to do the same to you," Blaise said.

"Umm… forget about whom exactly. Not to be eavesdropping," I said making my presence known. They both looked up and their jaws dropped. After five minutes of them just staring at me, I was beginning to get self-conscious. "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious. Umm… everyone is waiting by the door. Once I get Luna and Ginny we are leaving." I rambled.

"Don't mind Draco Isabella. He just doesn't know what to say in front of a beautiful woman such as yourself. That is a lovely top that you are wearing. Get it while you were in Washington?" Blaise asked. This was not normal.

"Blaise, don't be a kissass. It will get you nowhere with me. If you want to get back on my good side, try actually being nice for once. You might like it for a change," I said while walking up the stairs to retrieve the rest of my friends. Once I got to my door I could see Ginny banging her head lightly on it with Luna sitting on the floor with her back against the door texting someone on her cell phone.

"Bella. Come one. If you are not out here by the count of three I will go get Sirius to blast the door to bits and pieces. One. Two." She started to count out loud. I walked up behind her signaling Luna to pretend I wasn't there.

"Three," I whispered in her ear.

"Ah! Bella don't do that! Wait, how are you out here if your door is locked?" Luna asked

"Guys, my door isn't locked. Go ahead and open it if you don't believe me, but hurry 'cause we were supposed to leave like half an hour ago." I pleaded. Luna got up and walked over to me, more like ran into, texting away with a smile on her face. I took into account on what she and Ginny were wearing. I know that we were just going to get our school supplies, but there is no reason why we can't look good doing it. Luna was wearing a dark brown sweater dress, black high heels, a cashmere scarf, and Tom Ford sunglasses to hold her hair back. Luna looked very dressy just to go school shopping. Ginny was wearing a teal blue owl shirt with a yellow jacket on top, grey skinny jeans, vintage rainbow flats, and a silk scarf. She looked like a big color wheel exploded on her, but very fashion foreword.

"Hey Luna. Are you going on a date later because that doesn't look like a 'I'm going shopping for school supplies' outfit. That looks like a 'I'm going on a date later and hoping to make a good impression on him' outfit. So tell me, who's the lucky guy?" I asked as we were walking towards the big group of people waiting for, of course the three of us.

"Uh, Bella can we talk about this when we get to The Pub?" Luna asked a little nervously. I noticed that she kept stealing glances over to the guys. Hmm… now I just have to figure out the right guy. I've always had my suspicions about Luna and Seamus how they were always in deep conversations and she is always giggling at his jokes, but lately I've noticed Luna and Neville getting closer. I can still remember the day that he told me.

_Three Years Ago_

_ "Do you want me to talk to her for you?" I asked Neville as he stared at Luna with a look of longing from afar. He had been doing this for a month now. I was starting to get worried since he hadn't spoken a word to her._

_ "What good will that do? It will only make it even more embarrassing when I get the courage to tell her," he cried. He did seem a little distraught whenever I would ask him. I mean Luna was one of my best girl friends and Neville was one of my best guy friends. If he needed a little help hooking up with her then I would. I just have to find out what she thinks about him. "Please tell promise me that you won't say anything to her about it," Neville begged._

_ "Tell her what exactly Neville? What don't you want me to say to her?" I asked trying to get the information I needed out of him to confirm my thoughts. Ever since I met Neville on the train, I knew that he would end up having some feelings for one of my friends, and those kind of relationships usually always work out._

_ I looked over at Luna to see her arguing with Seamus about the Quibbler and if the facts in it were true. If Seamus had any brain in his thick skull, he would know that everything in that little pamphlet was true. No doubt about it. It of course being a Friday afternoon, everyone was relaxing in Hogsmead. I was sitting with Neville at the bar drinking a butter beer while Luna was on the other side of the room. She was wearing a 'I'm not shy' tank top, dark washed destroyed skinny jeans, black high top converse, a black hair band holding her hair back, and yellow accent pieces. I can see why Neville likes her. She is a very likeable person. Not to mention she is gorgeous inside and out._

_ "Promise me Bella!" Neville urged._

_ "Fine. Fine. I promise… no better yet, I cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye that I won't tell her that you like her," I pledged. _

_ "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked with a very confused look on his face._

_ "It's an American saying that I heard one day. I thought that it was funny and would be useful to loosen up the tension when things got to serious with promise making and keeping my mouth shut on specific subjects," I rambled. He looked at me like I was crazy. After a few minutes we were both laughing a Dean trying to get Pansy to dance with him. He was failing miserably. "So it's true then?" I asked out of the blue._

_ "What's true?" Neville asked back._

_ "You are loony for my best friend Luna," I stated. He blushed with embarrassment looking away._

_ "She's my best friend too you know," he noted totally disregarding my comment. He doing that was all that I needed to be sure. As we were walking back to the castle I decided to mess with him just a little bit more._

_ "So… do you want me to ask her if she like you?" I grinned._

_ "Bella," he whined._

_ "Oh, don't get you knickers in a wad. I'm not going to say anything," I said while crossing my fingers behind my back. I wasn't completely lying. I wasn't going to say anything about him liking her, but I sure as hell was going to ask about her liking him._

"So Luna, who is this mystery guy that you are supposed to be meeting up with today?" I asked while taking a seat in the corner of the pub.

"I will tell you only if you promise not to laugh at me. It hasn't been easy to keep this from everyone especially you Bella," she mumbled.

"I would never laugh at you or anyone that you would date Luna. Unless it's Seamus then I can't help but laugh right there. You guys could never get along," I reassured.

"Ok. I'm… um… meeting Neville later tonight at the Leaky Cauldron for our ugh… one year… anniversary," she stammered.

"Your one year what?" I choked into my hot chocolate.

"Our one year anniversary. Exactly a year ago today was the day that Neville and I admitted to each other that we were loony for each other," she laughed.

"So he told you about the little joke that I made with him about how he was loony for some Luna," I laughed along with her.

"Yes, but I thought it was funny. It gave me a good laugh."

"Oh, Luna why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause I wanted to see, well, we both wanted to see if we could make it a year without anyone knowing. It was a test to see if we could survive anything without anyone's interference."

"Well, seeing as you are going out tonight to celebrate your one year anniversary, I have to find something to do." I looked around and saw all of our friends chatting animatedly with each other. Every now and then you could hear a hearty laugh. " Now I have just two more questions for you my dear."

"And what might those questions be Bella?" she asked playing along.

"Just how good is he in bed?" I asked and we both busted out laughing.

"Very. He can do this little trick with his tongue and his finger the just…"

"I really don't need all of the details on what he does to you behind closed and locked doors," I laughed again. "Well, pretty lady, my next question is what are we going to do with all of the classes that we have with the Slytherins?"

"What do you mean all of the classes that we have with the Slytherins? I was under the impression that we only had one class with them each day," Hermione asked as she and Ginny approached us.

"Oh no. It's like Dumbledore wants us to become friends with the Slytherins. On Monday's we have Care of Magical Creatures, Tuesday's we have Potions, Wednesday's we have Charms, Thursday we have Transfiguration, and Friday we have double Potions. Those are the classes that we have with them," I told her.

"All of that?" Hermione, Luna and Ginny asked at the same time.

"If you think that is a lot, you should see all of the classes that we are going to take this year. Our schedule is different each day," I complained while handing her my time table.

"Monday-Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Break, Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins, Lunch, double Divination, Dinner, Astronomy. Tuesday-History of Magic, Break, Arithmancy, Lunch, Potions with Slytherins, Arithmancy, Dinner, Astronomy. Wednesday-Arithmancy, Break, Charms with Slytherins, Lunch, double Arithmancy, Dinner, Astronomy.

Thursday-Transfiguration with Slytherins, Break, Arithmancy, Lunch, double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dinner, Astronomy. Friday-History of Magic, Break, Charms with Slytherins, Lunch, double Potions with the Slytherins, Dinner, Astronomy. Bella, this is going to kill you by the end of term," Hermione exclaimed.

"Not really 'Mione. If you think about it. All of the classes that we are taking this year are mainly just reviewing for N.E.W.T.s. They don't call them Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing. So what do we need?" I asked starting a list on the back of my time table. "Books, Parchment, Ink, Quils, Robes… anything else?"

"Not really unless you want to go to Fred and George's place for some jokes. I wonder who all we will see there," Luna said.

~**CWGTT?**~

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor shouted at all of the students saying goodbye to their families. The sounding of the horn blew throughout all of Platform 9 ¾ . As I had said before, the rest of the week was very uneventful with the occasional dual between Draco, Ron and Harry. I said my goodbyes to everyone and got on the bus. That is when all of the emotions started to hit me like a punch in the gut. I was finally going to my true home. The safest place that I would ever be… besides Grimmuald Place. There were going to be vampires going to this school. Was I scared? No way. Nothing could break the mood that I'm in right now. I started to hum the tune that I always do while sitting in the dining car with everyone else.

"The wheels on the train go clickity-clack!," I sang with all of my heart.

"Ugh! Bella!" everyone shouted. Yup I was home and no one could take me from here ever again.

**A/N: So here is Chapter Five. I hope that you liked it. Give me time and I will have Chapter Six up within the next two weeks. Maybe less since I wrote this in two days. Don't forget to add me to your Story/ Author Alert and to Favorite my stories. Also don't forget to Review, it helps me know what I should work on and answer questions.**

**My story recommendation for this week is True Hearts and Truly Home by IzzyBFFAddict92. It's for all of those Jasper/Bella fanfic readers out there.**


End file.
